


Lost

by RedMiko23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMiko23/pseuds/RedMiko23
Summary: As if waking up is a strange place wasn't bad enough Kagome is unable to recall the last year. With no idea what happened to her friends or why Sesshomaru is acting as if he cared will Kagome ever find out the truth about the last year of her life?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Waking Up

The fog began to lift from Kagome's mind as her bight blue eyes fluttered open to nothing but darkness. There were no stars shinning, no bright moon lighting up the night, no roaring fire keeping her warm and she certainly wasn't sleeping on the ground. What ever was beneath her was so soft it felt like a bed back from her home. 'Where am I.' Kagome thought as she forced herself to sit up. She regretted it the second that she did it, not only did her head start to swim and she thought she might pass out again but ever muscle in her back screamed on protest to her movement. It felt as though she was being torn in two and a loud cry of pain passed through her lips.

"Oh! Your finally awake!" An all to perky voice chirped as light flooded the room forcing Kagome to once again slam her eyelids shut to protect them from the assault of light. "We were all starting to thing that you would never wake up. The Lady Mother will be so happy to hear that you have woken." Once again hearing the voice Kagome against her better judgement forced her eyes open to see a young deamoness with bright blue hair and huge doe like eyes looking back at her. The girl was obviously a servant and what looked to be a higher up one from the nice silk that made up her simple pink Kimono. Kagome wasn't sure what kind of daemon she was but right now that didn't matter.

"Where am I?" Kagome paused her throat was so dry and her tongue felt like sand paper in her mouth. The servant girl moved closer to Kagome's bed handing her a cup and Kagome was reluctant to take it from the girl.

"Don't worry its only water." The girl smiled and Kagome took the cup guzzling down every last drop as if she had never seen water in her life.

"Thank you... I'm sorry I don't know your name." Kagome smile weakly as she handed the cup back to the girl.

"My name my Lady is Ai. I have been taking care of you since the Lady Mother brought you to us." The girl moved to refill the cup with water and handed it back to Kagome with a smile.

"Pleas just call me Kagome. I'm no lady." Kagome paused to take a small sip of the water this time. "Can you tell me how long I have been hear." Kagome tried as hard as she could but the last thing she remembered was falling asleep next to Shippo in her sleeping bag. It was like a thick fog had forced its self over those memories refusing to let Kagome see them in her mind.

"You have been here for two moons Lady Kagome." Ai spoke softly as Kagome let the weight of her words sink into her skin. Two months she had been asleep. Two moths that Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and, what was his name? Kagome couldn't remember she could see him clearly just like she could see the others in her head but his name. Her mind just wouldn't let her remember that thick fog was washing over her again. "I'm not surprised that you slept that long Lady Kagome you were so close to death by the time that the healers got to you we all thought that you would die."

"All my friends must think I'm dead." Kagome stated dimly thinking of all them again. "Two months that I know I have been here but its untelling how much time has truly passed from the last time I saw my friends or my family." Tears began to steam down her face as the weight of her situation began to sink in. " Why cant I remember anything other then falling asleep. I cant even remember one of my friends." Kagome cried and she felt Ai's had on her shoulder as she stroked her raven hair. Kagome felt the tears begin to dry as Ai's actions reminded her so much of her own mothers.

"It will be alright Lady Kagome. The Lady Mother will help you find your way. You are not the first lost soul that she has brought here. She has helped many in far worse shape then you my dear." Kagome took a small amount of comfort in her words. It wasn't much but it was enough to give Kagome hope that she would not be lost forever. "Now what do you say we get you cleaned up and feed so that you can meet the Lady Mother." Ai smiled down at her and Kagome mealy nodded.

Kagome had never been so mortified in her life. She couldn't do anything for her self. Ai had to assist her with everything up until the point that Kagome was sat into the water. Ai had assured her that the springs had a healing power and that she would be almost good as new after an hour in them. Kagome wasn't sure that she believed her but it was worth a try. After Ai had Kagome seated in the water she left the room to retrieve a small tray of food. Kagome had never been so happy to see food in her life and even though she felt like devouring the whole tray on one bite she knew better. Ai once again left the room letting Kagome know that she would be back to help her dress in one hour. Kagome for the first time in her waking was left alone. 'I wonder what the Lady Mother will be like.' Kagome thought as she sank lower into the spring. Ai had not lied to her the spring was doing wonders to release the pain and stiffness of her muscles. 'I hope that she can really help me. What will I do if she cant? What if I cant find my friends?' The dark thought crossed her mind.

A shiver ran up her spine as she thought of going back to her friends. 'That's odd' Kagome thought. 'Why would I be scared of my friends. They help protect me after all.' Kagome felt the fog beginning to make its way back over her mind and she fought the best she could to keep it at bay. Flashes of read, silver, arrows flying, the feeling of falling and rushing water was all that she could manage to drag out of her memory before the fog washed over her head again. 'So there was some sort of battle. Was I separated from my friends during it.' It would explain so much. If she was injured to the point of being close to death it was no wonder her mind would block it from her. But it still didn't explain the fear that built in the pit of her stomach at the thought of her friends.

Kagome took in a deep breath and her lungs felled with the damp crisp air of the springs. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the water to wash over her body there was to reason to dwell on things right now. There was nothing that she could do until she knew more about what her situation was. The hour passed quickly and Ai was back before she knew it with a simple silver Kimono in her hands. She helped Kagome out of the spring and over the dressing area when she slid the smooth fabric over Kagome. Ai motioned for her to move to a chair so that she could do her hair. Pulling her damp raven locks up into a tight bun heald up with chopsticks. Her bangs were long enough now to be pushed over to the right side of her face as Ai applied little makeup to her face. "There now your perfect. Go have a look in the mirror." Ai helped her stand and lead Kagome to a huge full length mirror and Kagome was in shock. No only was she in the most stunning silver kimono that she had ever seen but her hair shone like the moon at night. Her skin was so pale like a china doll she had when she was a child, but what surprised her most of all was that in the center of her forehead was a single blue crescent moon.

"Where did this mark come from Ai? Do you know?" Ai simply shrugged her shoulder as she began to walk to the door waiting for Kagome to fallow her. It was clear that Kagome would be getting no answers from her servant. Kagome hung her head in defeat as she fallowed Ai out of the springs down the hall wondering what secrets that the Lady Mother would revile to her. Hoping above all that she could shed some light on what had happened.

This place was like a maze. Kagome knew that she would never be able to find her way around on her own. If she was hear any amount of time Ai would no doubt get annoyed with having to lead her every where. Kagome almost slammed into Ai's back as she came to an abrupt stop in front of her. There were two large wooden doors and a low Enter was heard before Ai pushed them open. Kagomes eyes widened so much that she thought they might pop right out of her head. There sitting at a large table was none other then Sesshomaru and what Kagome assumed to be his mother. The two looked just a like there was no doubt about that. Kagome thought she would pass out when Sesshomaru got up and escorted her to the table.

"Now Kagome dear can you tell us what you remember." It was Sesshomarus mother who spoke as she was seated between to two of them.

"Not much. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on a warm summer night with my friends." Kagomes eyes widened as Sesshomaru let out a growl and stormed out of the room. Kagome was scared to say the least more so then she ever had been. What was she doing hear with Sesshomaru and his mother? Why did he become so angry at her words. Kagome could feel herself start to tremble. She didn't know these people and yet hey were her only link to what had happened to her.

"My dear pay no attention to him. He is simply mad at himself for not fulfilling his promise to you. I know you don't remember right now but you and my son have become quite close over the past year. You just have to trust him and me right now. I know you have no reason to simply because you can not remember but they will come in time if you trust them." Her words were leaving Kagome even more confused as she tried her best to pull any memories from the fog that she could. The only thing that she was successfully dong was forcing her head to hurt. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks right in the face. Whit and silver under the moonlight. Him smiling at her. Then there lips meeting and that was when it all went black again.


	2. InuYasha

Chapter Two: InuYasha

The night sky shone bright on that humid summer night. 'The new moon will be here soon.' Kagome thought as she looked over to her half demon friend. She knew he hated being out in the open like this especially on this night but it was his own fault for not stopping at the village like the rest of the group had begged him to do. He in his brash urgency to get back to Edo had landed them stuck in the middle of the forest. Kagome watched as his dog ears faded turning into rounded human ones while his silver hair turned black. 'He will be human until the sun rises. Please Kami let us have a peaceful night. Pleas let my friends be kept safe.' Kagome prayed as she stroked Shippos orange hair while he lay in her lap. No matter how Kagome tried she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Something bad, over the past four years she had learned to trust her instincts and most of the time she was never wrong. She didn't know if it had something to do with her powers or if she was just adapting but her stomach was turning on knots.

"I hate this stupid night! If I had to be this week all the time I couldn't stand it!" Kagomes eyes fell on her red clad friend as she watched him fidget with his sword in his lap, moving it from shoulder to shoulder. For a moment her blue eyes met his dull brown ones and she smiled softly at him. She knew this night was hard on him. It always had been, so he had always tried to act a little tougher.

"You know it's your own fault. We could have stayed in that village and you wouldn't be out in the open like you are now." Kagome spoke softly as she moved Shippo to lay on her sleeping bag. Looking over her eyes feel on Sango and Miroku, both fast asleep next to each other. Not quite close enough to touch but close enough for the other to know they were there. Kagome smiled again at her friends that she knew were so deep in love. Both of them had been wounded in the last fight which was the main reason they had been heading back to Edo. So the two could get some much needed rest.

"Don't you think I know that wench! If you hadn't insisted on taking so many brakes we would have been there by now." Her eyes feel back to the half demon and she had to suppress the giggle that threatened to fall from her lips. If looks could kill she most certainly would be dead right now.

"Your lucky your human right now or I would sit you." Kagome shot back and watched as he crossed his arms looking away. Kagome was about to move to sit next to him when a soul collector flew over head and her heart sank. This was it, this was what her gut had been trying to warn her about. He was about to leave them again. Leave them for her like he always did. Her sad eyes fell on him one last time before she spoke. "Don't. I don't want to hear it. Just go already. Kikyo is waiting for you." Kagome didn't look at him as he left as she simply lay down next to Shippo pulling him close to her chest and the pain began to wash over her in waves like it always did. Tonight though as he walked into the forest Kagome let her self cry silent tears for the first time in a long time knowing that for to night at least he wouldn't be able to smell them. He would never choose her, it would always be Kikyo in the end. Part of Kagome was ready to accept it but it still hurt every time that he left her alone to be with Kikyo. Hugging Shippo a little tighter Kagome allowed sleep to wash over her.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up you stupid girl!" Kagome shot up as a gruff voice woke her from her sleep. The fire was low showing that it was close to morning but still to early for them to be getting up. Allowing her eyes to adjust she could see that he was still human. He was staring at her with those dull muddy brown eyes. They looked sad yet determined and he had a small smile on his face.

"What do you want!" Her voice was harsh and low as she spoke. She really didn't want to see him right now. 'Why is he waking me up this early. It better be a good reason!Oh if not I'm going to sit him so many times! I will never be able to get back to sleep now!' Kagome thought as she sent a look his way that told him she promised pain in his future.

"Kagome will you walk with me please." His voice was soft as he held out his hand to help her from her sleeping bag. The voice in the back of her head was screaming at her no, stay here. Kagome for the first time in a long time chose to ignore it. "There's something that I want to talk to you about."

"Alright but not far. I don't feel like going to far from camp with Sango and Miroku hurt." Kagome whispered as she stood from her sleeping bag careful not to wake Shippo up. Slipping on a pair of flip flops that she had brought with her from home she followed him into the woods allowing him to lead the way. Just like he always did, but with every steep that they took deeper into the forest fear began to build like a heavy knot in her stomach. 'Why are we going so far from camp. He knew I didn't want to go this far. This isn't right.' Kagome thought as she made her choice not to take another steep until he told her what was going on, "Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she stopped in her tracks waiting for him to turn around.

"Its just a little farther.I have something I want to show you Kagome."His voice was to sweet. There was something off about it. It almost felt like darkness was coming from him now. Something that Kagome had never felt before, this wasn't her friend any more. Deep down she knew that but her heart wouldn't let her accept that something had changed with in him tonight.

"No!" Kagome blurted as she stood her ground. She could see the shock go across his face that she had denied him what he wanted. Something that she never did. "Not until you tell me what is going on hear!I told you I didn't want to go far from camp and you drag me out into the middle of the forest at night!What is with you? Sango and Miroku are hurt what if something happens while were gone. Who is going to protect them? Don't you care at all about your friends?" Kagome all but yelled at him and she was sure that if he had his dog ears they would be glued to his head right now.

"Kagome please don't fight.I don't want your last memories to be of us fighting. I want you to have a happy memory to carry you to the after life." His words were low and they sent a shiver up Kagome's spine.

"What are you talking about my last memories." Kagome stammered as she took a few steps back placing some distance between herself and him. Fear and the urge to run was greater then she had ever felt it.

"Kagome I promise dieing won't be so bad.Kikyo said that she will make it to where you don't feel anything as long as you come willingly that is." His eyes had grown dark "Kagome this is my chance to have Kikyo back and alive again.She never got the chance to live and you haven't even been borne yet.If we kill Naraku and the jewel is destroyed you won't ever have to come to this time to start with.You will still be alive and well." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he do this to her. He was supposed to protect her keep her safe not try to kill her.

"No I wont let you kill me." With that Kagome kicked off her flip flops and ran. He was human right now she she had the chance to lose him if she could put enough distance between them. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. They were protesting as fire burned through them and he lungs. Then her worst fear started to become a reality as the first rays of light began to make there way through the thick trees. 'No.' Kagome thought as she pushed herself harder. She couldn't no she wouldn't give up now. She had to live she had to make it back home to her family. Pushing harder then she ever had before Kagome forced herself to run faster hoping that she had put enough space between them.

Then she saw a small steam on her right and she ran for it. Hoping that if she made it far enough it would was all traces of her sent away. Frantic making her way over the sharp rocks she knew they were cutting her feet but she didn't care she could barely feel them any way with the water as cold as it was. The farther she went the deeper the water got till she was swimming down steam letting the current help carry her away from her friends and away from him.

Then she felt it the water was picking up there was a water fall straight ahead of her. Kagome began to panic as she made her way to the shore bank barely missing being pulled over the edge. Breathing hard she collapsed to her knees. She now had no idea where she was or how to get back to Edo. Even if she did go back to Edo how would she get to the well. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be guarding it. Kagome was over whelmed by the pain in her heart. She had never experienced anything on this level before it was almost to much to handle.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome cried out as hot tears began to stream down her face. Then something she hadn't been expecting pain lots of pain as claws ran up her back. Kagome screamed out as she turned to see a bear demon had thrown her to the cliffs edge. Kagome could feel the blood pouring out of the slashes and she was sure that blood was filling her lungs. Then from no where a flash of silver and read sliced the demons gut with its claws. 'No he found me.' Kagome began to panic as he started to move closer. He was saying something but she couldn't hear him over the rush of the water. Kagome made the only choice she could, using the last of her strength she pushed herself off the edge of the cliff colliding with the rocks below. 'Good buy InuYasha. I hope your happy with your choice.' That was the last thought that crossed Kagomes mind before the darkness consumed her.

The scram could be heard through the whole castle as Kagome shot up in bed. Her heart was racing and fear rolled off her in waves. She could feel her body trembling and she couldn't help it when the door to her room swung open with such force she jumped. Kagome moved her eyes to see Sesshomaru making his way to her bed side. She couldn't help the fact that she was scared and having him so close made her heart race even more.

"Calm yourself Kagome. You are safe hear. It was only a nightmare." His voice was soft and soothing as he placed a clawed had on her shoulder. Kagome wanted to jerk away but she couldn't bring herself to do it her body would not allow her to move away. Once again it was as if her body knew something she did not. To her surprise she latched herself on to him as she cried. She didn't know where all the tears were coming from and she didn't care. She didn't care that he may kill her after this. According to her vision she had already died once. What more could he do to her. It surprised Kagome even more when he moved to sit on her bed with her in his lap. The tears started to fade as a soft rumbling came from his chest. "Tell me what did you remember."

"I remembered InuYasha killing me." Kagomes voice was soft almost a whisper. "Sesshomaru. How am I alive?" Kagome asked as his arms tightened around her even more


End file.
